kancollefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шаблон:EliteShipsKai/doc
This template uses ship data modules to construct a ship comparison chart. It automatically merges cells, highlights cells and emphasizes values based on customizable thresholds. Example becomes Parameters The following sections describe the parameters that can be passed to this template. Ships The list of ships to be included in that table should be passed in as unnamed parameters, like in the example. Pass a dash (-) to prevent cells in the row above from merging with cells in the row below. Pass a hash (#) to insert a header row. Pass an exclamation mark (!) followed by a string key to specify a custom row. Ship Name Format Ships should be passed in as ship_name/''suffix''. For example, the basic form of Ooyodo would be specified as Ooyodo, whereas her Kai form would be specified as Ooyodo/Kai. Cell highlighting Thresholds can be set to control automatic highlighting of many of the columns. The following columns can be highlighted: * remodel_level * firepower * torpedo * aa * asw * los * luck * hp * armor * evasion * speed * aircraft * fuel * ammo To set the threshold for the yellow highlight, pass the parameter column_name''_good. To set the threshold for the green highlight, pass the parameter ''column_name''_outstanding. By default, if the value of the cell > the threshold value, then the highlight is applied. To set the threshold for the grey highlight, pass the parameter ''column_name''_bad. If NOT(the value of the cell > the threshold value), then the highlight is applied. You can change the operator used by passing the parameter ''column_name''_operator. The operators >, < are available. Cell value emphasis In addition, thresholds can be set to control automatic emphasis of the sub values of some columns. The following values can be highlighted: * luck_max * aircraft_slot Only the *_good and *_operator parameters are supported for emphasis. The *_outstanding parameter is '''not' supported for emphasis. Notes You can specify custom notes in the notes column for each ship by passing the parameter shipname''_notes. You can also highlight the notes by passing ''outstanding or good as the parameter shipname''_notes_highlight. reference_type You can set the reference ship type of the table by passing ''reference_type. If the reference type is set, ships that are not of that ship type will have their ship type shown in the class column. If the reference type is not set, ships will show their ship type in the class column if their ship type does not match their ship class's base ship type. For example, the Ooi and Kitakami CLT models will show CLT in the class column because the Kuma class's base ship type is CL. night_battle You can display a night battle column by passing true (or any value) as the parameter night_battle. The column will show firepower + torpedo, and supports the cell highlighting feature. The column name is night_battle. range You can display a range column by passing true (or any value) as the parameter range. The column will show range values for ships. Cell highlighting is supported (use numeric values, i.e. api_leng). The column name is range. Custom Rows You can specify custom rows by passing in an exclamation mark followed by a string key as described in Ships. You can then set the properties of that custom row using the following parameters: custom_row_''key''_content Pass this parameter to set the content of the custom row. You can use wikitext. Be careful with = and |, for they may interfere with template parsing. custom_row_''key''_text_align Pass this parameter to set the text_align of the custom row. Defaults to "start". custom_row_''key''_bg_color Pass this parameter to set the background-color of the custom row. Defaults to "transparent".